


Личный дневник Северуса Т. Снейпа

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Условное начало века, условный Восток.<br/>Профессор Северус Снейп и его ассистент Гарри Поттер предпринимают рискованную экспедицию в поисках затерянной в пустыне алхимической лаборатории. С самого начала их отношения становятся загадкой, которую им обоим необходимо разгадать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Запись первая. Каир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды снарри на WTF-2014

_Каир, 12 июня 1913 года._

Суматоха, связанная с нашим спешным отъездом из Англии, не позволила мне зафиксировать все подробности нашей поездки, как я намеревался, поэтому сейчас, уже в Каире, пользуясь неожиданной – и, я надеюсь, недолгой – остановкой, я вкратце опишу причину своего прибытия в этот пыльный шумный город и обстоятельства, побудившие меня покинуть Англию.

В начале года, в ходе реставрации Хогвартса, была найдена старинная рукопись, прежде находившаяся, по-видимому, в Запретной Секции, полностью разрушенной в ходе магической атаки на школу. Рукопись эта, датируемая XI веком, являла собой обрывочный и неточный список с давно утерянного перевода «Бдений Кузгарских мудрецов», мистического трактата, приписываемого перу Эседуллаха аль-Хазрата – полулегендарного главы тайного ордена алхимиков, получивших название «азраилитов». Помимо туманных, неподдающихся толкованию нагромождений символов, аллегорий и мистических откровений, в рукописи содержалось зашифрованное описание местности, где – как утверждал безымянный переводчик с арабского – находился Кузгар, город, в котором азраилиты нашли убежище от гонений и занимались изысканиями в сферах, и по сей день недоступных современной науке. Чрезвычайно заинтригованный, я посвятил все свое свободное время изучению и расшифровке рукописи, и к концу апреля уже был вполне уверен в местоположении мифического Кузгара, города алхимиков, многие века назад погребенного под песками пустыни.

Воодушевленный своим открытием, а еще более – теми знаниями, что таились в лабораториях затерянного в песках древнего города, я обратился в Министерство Магии и уже через две недели, к своему приятному удивлению, получил приглашение на внеочередное заседание Королевского Научного Химического Общества. Не желая утомлять достойных ученых мужей-магглов магическими подробностями, я подготовил короткий доклад, который занял не более двух часов, и был встречен весьма благосклонно. Должен отметить, что на заседании присутствовал и заместитель министра магии лорд Люциус Малфой, что, признаться, явилось для меня неожиданностью, так как его интересы всегда находились за пределами поля моей научной деятельности. Каково же было мое изумление, когда лорд Малфой внес предложение немедленно выделить грант на данный проект и настоял на моем незамедлительном отъезде в Каир.

Я уже готовился отправиться в путешествие, в нетерпении предвкушая знакомство с источниками неиссякаемой мудрости алхимиков древнего Магриба. Лишь одно обстоятельство задерживало меня в Англии: для столь необыкновенной экспедиции мне требовался компаньон, который был бы равно искушен как в химии, так и в магической науке. При этом он должен быть достаточно молод и энергичен, так как наше предприятие сулило массу трудностей не только научного, но и организационного порядка. Я перебрал в уме имена нескольких возможных кандидатов, однако при всех своих положительных качествах каждый из них имел тот или иной изъян и не смог бы удовлетворить моим требованиям полностью.

Я уже потерял надежду найти подходящего секретаря, когда всё решилось само собой самым счастливым образом. Прекрасный молодой человек по имени Г. Дж. Поттер, которого я знал еще во времена моего преподавания в Хогвартсе, доставил мне пакет из Министерства с нужными для поездки документами. Он выразил горячее желание присоединиться ко мне в моей экспедиции. Так как еще в Хогвартсе я присматривался к этому пытливому юноше, обладающему всевозможными талантами и весьма широкими познаниями, то сразу заключил, что появление мистера Поттера на моем пороге есть не что иное, как подарок небес. Общество такого приятного молодого человека, как мистер Поттер, обещало не только умножить выгоды нашего предприятия, но и скрасить предстоящий многотрудный вояж.

Визит мистера Поттера, столь юного и энергичного, подействовал на меня как дуновение свежего весеннего ветра: необходимо признать, что уже достаточно длительное время я чувствовал, как тучи сгущаются над моей головой. Тайны, открывшиеся мне в темное время моего служения лорду Волдеморту, тяготили мою душу, и слишком много людей, прежде бывших в опале, а теперь находившихся у кормила власти, считали, что я могу использовать эти сведения против них. Желание покинуть Англию, вдруг ставшую для меня враждебной, стало еще одной причиной моего отъезда.

Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше: то ли благодаря расторопности моего ассистента, то ли из-за благосклонности судьбы, но английские чиновники, чей бюрократизм уже стал притчей во языцех, на удивление не чинили нам ни малейших препятствий. Напротив, они всячески способствовали нашему скорейшему отъезду с острова, и вскоре мы с мистером Поттером, полные надежд и ожиданий, в самом приподнятом настроении покинули Туманный Альбион.

Я опущу описание нашего морского вояжа (возможно, впоследствии, когда я буду располагать бОльшим временем, я еще вернусь к нему и опишу во всех подробностях, ибо, на мой взгляд, такое приятное путешествие в не менее приятной компании достойно отдельного и неторопливого рассказа). Скажу только, что я не ошибся в мистере Поттере: беседы с ним доставляли мне ярчайшее наслаждение во все дни пребывания на корабле. Я подозреваю, что в течение нашего предприятия мистер Поттер еще не раз выкажет свои таланты и знания на деле.

Прибыв в Каир, мы оба горели желанием отправиться в путь немедля, но столкнулись с неожиданным препятствием: ни один из проводников не соглашался сопровождать нас до точки назначения, ссылаясь на то, что они уже наняты, или попросту притворяясь, что не понимают по-английски (!). Нашу обоюдную с мистером Поттером досаду усугубила реплика дервиша, наблюдавшего за нами все то время, пока мой ассистент пытался нанять проводника. Этот тощий, продубленный солнцем и временем старик произнес неожиданно внятно: «Немедленно уезжайте и забудьте про место, которое вы только что назвали!». Тщетно мистер Поттер пытался добиться от него хоть каких-нибудь объяснений; дервиш странно посмотрел на нас и промолвил еще более мрачно: «Вы всё узнаете, когда будет уже слишком поздно». Я хотел было вступить в беседу, но дервиш уже скрылся в лабиринте узких глинобитных улочек.

Мы отдали багаж мальчишке-носильщику, и тот привел нас в ближайшую гостиницу – если можно назвать «гостиницей» убогое строение, представшее перед нами. Лоснящийся жиром хозяин, улыбаясь и кланяясь, повел «лордов» в свой лучший номер: мы поднялись по шаткой наружной лестнице в небольшую пристройку на втором этаже. Комната оказалась маленькой и грязной, с единственной постелью у стены и колченогим столом у окна, за которым я сейчас и пишу.

Нас с мистером Поттером ничуть не смутила скудность обстановки, так как мы не собирались оставаться здесь надолго. Мой ассистент, взяв только саквояж, немедленно отправился на поиски проводника, а хозяин гостиницы всё еще топтался на пороге, беспрерывно кланяясь и спрашивая, не пожелает ли «сахиб» еще чего-нибудь. Подумав, я велел ему раздобыть для меня и моего спутника восточную одежду, так как посчитал, что она больше подойдет для пустыни, куда мы намеревались отправиться. Однако, честно признаться, я сделал это скорее ради того, чтобы избавиться от назойливой услужливости хозяина этого заведения. Свесившись с шатких перил, он тут же принялся что-то кричать мальчишке-носильщику, и я наконец смог закрыть дверь номера.

Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как ушел мистер Поттер. Я полагаю, что он вернется с минуты на минуту и, надеюсь, с хорошими вестями. Вот, кажется, я слышу его шаги на лестнице.

_Позже_

К сожалению, это оказался не мистер Поттер, а хозяин гостиницы. Он принес целый ворох одежды и, когда я расплатился с ним, спросил, бегая глазками и сально улыбаясь, не желает ли «лорд-сахиб» мальчика для массажа. Видя мое недоумение, хозяин пояснил вкрадчиво, что «английские сахибы» всегда заказывают мальчиков, когда приезжают в Каир. Его недвусмысленное предложение заставило меня побагроветь; я едва удержался от того, чтобы не вытолкать этого прохвоста взашей из моего номера. Сама мысль о том, что меня могли заподозрить в подобных противоестественных для джентльмена наклонностях, привела меня в полнейшее смятение. Какое счастье, что мистер Поттер не был свидетелем этой отвратительной сцены!

С трудом совладав со своими чувствами, я вернулся к дневнику, несмотря на то, что мне понадобится еще много времени, чтобы прийти в себя окончательно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы мистер Поттер, вернувшись, увидел меня в таком состоянии. Думается, будет лучше раздеться и лечь спать, дабы восстановить телесные и душевные силы, которые так скоро могут мне понадобиться. Поэтому я заканчиваю свою запись; надеюсь, в следующий раз я открою дневник, когда мы с мистером Поттером уже будем в дороге.


	2. Запись вторая. Всё еще в Каире

_13 июня 1913 года, там же_

Мой ассистент возвратился в гостиницу лишь поздним вечером, когда разноголосый гам, наполнявший город, уже начал стихать, а жестокий дневной зной сменился вечерней прохладой. Увы, его труды не увенчались успехом: туземцы, поначалу с охотой соглашавшиеся сопровождать «английских сахибов», менялись в лице, стоило им услышать о цели путешествия, и отвечали несвойственно резким для восточного этикета отказом на все уговоры мистера Поттера. Однако неудача отнюдь не остудила пыл моего юного помощника, и он заверил меня, что вновь отправится на поиски проводника завтра.

Предвидя, что мистер Поттер, любезно освободивший меня от хлопот, связанных с поиском провожатого, вернется уставшим и почувствует необходимость подкрепить свои силы, я заблаговременно велел хозяину гостиницы достать для нас на ужин всё самое лучшее из того, что можно было отыскать в этой забытой Богом дыре. Конечно, я не рассчитывал на пирог с почками, пудинг и прочие шедевры английского кулинарного искусства, но всё же наш пройдоха-хозяин смог раздобыть банку отменной английской ветчины, две коробки галет и бутылку шотландского виски. Также, чрезвычайно гордый собой, он водрузил на стол целую голову сахара, которую мы, скорее всего, возьмем с собой в дорогу.

Подавленный нашими последними неудачами, я ел без аппетита, но мой юный ассистент отдал должное этому импровизированному застолью. Я невольно залюбовался этой картиной – ко мне даже вернулся мой утраченный аппетит: мы дружно покончили с ветчиной, и я предложил завершить наш ужин доброй порцией виски. Виски был превосходен, однако мистер Поттер – оттого ли, что не привык к подобным напиткам, а скорее всего от усталости после длинного хлопотного дня – оказался не в силах самостоятельно дойти до постели. Я уложил его на единственную кровать в нашем номере, постаравшись устроить его как можно удобнее, а сам прилег рядом, решив, что при сложившихся обстоятельствах будет разумнее не обращать внимания на условности.

В ту ночь я долго не мог уснуть – вероятнее всего, из-за стесненной позы, в которой я был вынужден лежать – и прислушивался к прерывистому дыханию своего спутника. Тот спал неспокойно – я видел, как трепетали его ресницы, а грудь бурно вздымалась. Чтобы облегчить мистеру Поттеру дыхание, я развязал на нем галстук и расстегнул ремень его брюк. Я уже пожалел, что предложил своему юному помощнику виски: в этой убогой комнатушке и так было душно, а чересчур большая для мальчика порция алкоголя привела к тому, что все тело бедного Гарри пылало. На его лбу блестела испарина, он метался и стонал во сне, и часто облизывал пересохшие губы.

Встревожившись, что бедный юноша всерьез занемог, я встал с постели, взял кувшин с водой и дал Гарри напиться. После я смочил водой полотенце и, раздев Гарри, начал обтирать его уставшее тело. Обнаженный юноша, лежавший передо мной в лунном свете, вдруг показался мне столь беззащитным, что я устыдился мыслей, которые невольно могли возникнуть в моем разгоряченном алкоголем сознании. Оправданием мне служило лишь беспомощное состояние бедного мальчика, которого я не имел права оставить в такую минуту.

Взволнованный, я прошелся по комнате, пытаясь унять биение своего сердца. Решительно подойдя к столу, я налил себе целый стакан виски, надеясь, что это поможет побороть охватившую меня странную дрожь.

Проснулся я от того, что утреннее солнце, проникая в комнату через распахнутое окно, светило мне прямо в глаза. Я не мог в точности восстановить события прошлой ночи и гнал от себя мысли о том, что произошло или могло произойти после того, как я вернулся в постель. Меня утешало лишь, что Гарри, лежавший рядом, теперь спал спокойно и крепко, ровно дыша; болезнь его отступила, и в данных обстоятельствах это было самое главное.

Я встал, умылся, оделся и приказал хозяину гостиницы приготовить для Гарри ванну, которая, как я полагал, была ему необходима. Хозяин на пару с мальчишкой-слугой быстро втащили в наш номер цинковое корыто и проворно наполнили его теплой водой. Уже вскоре, причитая, причмокивая и покрикивая на слугу, хозяин собственноручно мыл моего юного друга; я же, проявляя деликатность, отвернулся к окну.

Когда я вновь оглянулся на Гарри, тот уже был вымыт и одет; ванна явно пошла ему на пользу – мой молодой помощник оправился после вчерашнего недомогания и изъявил желание вновь отправиться на поиски проводника. После легкого завтрака, состоявшего из свежих яиц, кипяченого молока, апельсинового джема и оставшихся от ужина галет, Гарри, пообещав мне быть осторожным, поспешил в город. Я же, все еще пребывая в смятении, которое изо всех сил старался скрыть от Гарри, решил поведать мои чувства и мысли дневнику.

_Позже_

Вернулся Гарри. Наконец его поиски увенчались успехом. Я не устаю восхищаться одаренностью натуры моего молодого друга; уже в который раз я возблагодарил Провидение, пославшее Гарри мне в помощники. Благодаря тому, что его юный ум не закостенел в догмах, а был открыт всему новому, он смог по-другому взглянуть на вещи и найти способ, который позволил бы нам избегнуть долгого и утомительного пути в пустыне и даже наверстать упущенное время, что мы провели в гостинице. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, я должен признаться самому себе, что дни и ночи, проведенные нами в Каире, навсегда оставят след в моей душе.

Гарри, будучи прогрессивным молодым человеком, решил, что для успеха нашей неординарной экспедиции необходимо использовать новейшие достижения современной техники, поэтому он отыскал авиатора, способного на своем летательном аппарате доставить нас почти в самое сердце пустыни. Гарри представил мне мистера Шарля-Марию де Шонье как первоклассного специалиста в своем деле. Однако, признаться, я бы предпочел английского джентльмена этому французскому пижону в белом шарфе, с развязными манерами и взглядом жиголо. Возможно, я сужу предвзято, но тому есть причина: Гарри настолько увлекся своей находкой, что весь вечер, вместо того, чтобы обсуждать со мной детали предстоящей экспедиции, слушал хвастливые рассказы этого французского краснобая.

Дело уже шло к полуночи, а француз всё распускал свой хвост перед Гарри, всецело оправдывая символ своего народа. Наконец я не выдержал и вмешался – в конце концов, от этого зависел успех нашего предприятия: я намекнул французу, что нам всем завтра рано отправляться, а ему еще нужно подготовить свою машину. Когда француз, рассыпаясь в приторных любезностях, удалился, я попенял Гарри за то, что он еще не в постели.

Погасив лампу и распахнув окно, я полной грудью вдохнул ночной воздух, свежесть которого рассеивала даже зловоние этого грязного многолюдного города. Немного успокоившись, я решил тоже лечь в постель. Теперь я испытывал раскаяние за свой чересчур резкий тон, и как мог постарался загладить вину перед бедным мальчиком, с которым я, возможно, был слишком строг.

Оставив позади это небольшое недоразумение, что так неожиданно возникло между нами, мы уснули, взволнованные и полные надежд. Впереди нас ждала наша столь желанная цель, которая еще никогда не была так близка.


	3. Запись третья. Плато

_14 июня 1913 года_

Ранним утром мы вылетели из Каира на аэроплане мистера де Шонье. Нужно заметить, что в этом нелепом маггловском сооружении оказалось всего два места; однако я решил, что в наших исключительных обстоятельствах было бы по меньшей мере неразумно следовать правилам хорошего тона, которые предписывают джентльменам избегать подобных ситуаций. Поэтому, поколебавшись, я все же предложил Гарри разделить со мной место позади пилота.

Вскоре мы уже летели над пустыней. Я не доверял неуклюжей и, как мне казалось, непрочной маггловской машине, поэтому крепко прижимал к себе моего юного спутника, который устроился у меня на коленях. Разумеется, наши действия были продиктованы лишь необходимостью, но то ли от этой непривычной близости, то ли от волнения перед предстоящими нам открытиями, мое сердце отчаянно забилось в груди, и я ощутил, как под моей ладонью бьется сердце Гарри. Мною вновь овладели странные и не до конца понятные мне самому чувства, подобные тем, что охватывали меня ночью в гостинице; каждое невольное движение Гарри будило во мне жаркое волнение, которое я был не в силах унять. Силясь справиться с собой, я отвел взгляд и посмотрел за борт аэроплана, надеясь, что мысли о цели нашей экспедиции смогут вытеснить иные, тревожащие мою душу мысли.

От живописной картины, открывшейся моим глазам, захватывало дух: под нами простиралось бесконечное песчаное море, раскаленное жарким летним солнцем; на горизонте оно смыкалось с ослепительно-голубым небом и словно бы растворялось в зыбком мареве. К сожалению, я не мог всецело отдаться созерцанию этого величественного и прекрасного пейзажа, так как летательный аппарат мистера де Шонье производил оглушительный шум, и я уже в который раз подивился на эту неуклюжую маггловскую конструкцию, работающую без какого бы то ни было волшебства. Заменить благородную магию на примитивную механику – столь нелепая идея могла посетить лишь маггловский ум! Сама мысль о подобном изобретении представляется мне противоестественной.

Однако моего юного ассистента явно захватил этот плод маггловского прогресса: я видел, с каким восторгом он смотрит на аэроплан и жадно ловит каждое движение нашего пилота, который, как я и предполагал, не упустил возможности еще раз покрасоваться перед юношей. Нужно ли говорить, что меня весьма огорчила столь наивная увлеченность моего помощника? Возможно, мне не следовало судить Гарри слишком строго, ведь молодости свойственно тянуться ко всему новому и неизведанному, но в те минуты мне было больно смотреть, как мой доверчивый мальчик восхищается нелепой маггловской машиной и ее фанфароном-пилотом.

Показалось небольшое каменистое плато, где мы должны были распрощаться с любезным мистером де Шонье и отправиться дальше, к таинственной цели нашего путешествия. К чести этого французского пижона должен отметить, что аэроплан он посадил виртуозно – но и тут, подозреваю, он лишь желал произвести впечатление на Гарри. Я едва сдержал вздох облегчения, когда, наконец, смог покинуть эту неуклюжую маггловскую машину: признаться, каждую минуту нашего полета я ждал, что мы рухнем в пустыню, так и не достигнув места назначения. Признаюсь, был момент, когда я даже пожалел, что согласился на авантюру с аэропланом. Разумеется, эти чувства никоим образом нельзя отнести на счет моего малодушия, ведь в прошлом я неоднократно имел возможность испытать пределы собственной отваги. Я опасался лишь за юную жизнь Гарри, которая могла так нелепо оборваться из-за того, что мы доверились этому ненадежному аппарату и его самонадеянному владельцу. Кроме того, меня порядком укачало, и я вновь подумал, что никакое изобретение маггловского ума никогда не сможет сравниться с нашими метлами.

Условившись с мистером де Шонье, что в назначенный день он доставит остальное наше оборудование на это же место, я уже намеревался распрощаться с докучливым французом, когда, забравшись обратно в кабину, он несколько развязно наклонился к нам и, сильно жестикулируя (что, впрочем, было в обычае у его народа), сказал: «Не сбейтесь с пути, мсье, – я слышал, египетское правительство вместе с вашими британскими благотворительными организациями разместило где-то здесь лепрозорий. Будьте осторожны – хотя в каирской прессе уверяют, что прокаженные содержатся там в прекрасных условиях, я подозреваю, что египетские чиновники, как всегда, проворовались; поэтому я бы никому не пожелал ненароком набрести на это селение. Оно находится достаточно далеко от вашей цели – вот, взгляните на мою карту, – француз развернул передо мной карту и принялся водить по ней пальцем, обтянутом летной перчаткой. Гарри выказал живейший интерес, но я, утомленный назойливостью француза, не счел необходимым изображать заинтересованность при полном ее отсутствии – в конце концов, у нас есть собственная карта, которой нас снабдили в британском министерстве. Француз же, поощряемый вниманием восторженного юноши, добавил (очевидно, только ради того, чтобы предстать перед нами этаким видавшим виды путешественником): «Пустыня обманчива – никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что, идя в одном направлении, ты не окажешься в совершенно ином».

Должен покаяться, что, несмотря на мою всегдашнюю выдержку, я потерял всяческое терпение и довольно холодно попрощался с мистером Шарлем-Марией де Шонье. Я даже не пошевелился, когда он попросил помочь его машине взлететь; все время, пока Гарри, увлеченный своей новой игрушкой, раскручивал винт аэроплана, я смотрел в противоположную сторону, и повернул голову лишь тогда, когда это уродливое тарахтящее сооружение скрылось за горизонтом. Не сказав моему юному спутнику ни слова, я занялся записями в дневнике, предоставив Гарри самому осознать всю нелепость своего безрассудного поведения.

_Позже_

Вновь я обращаюсь к своему дневнику за неимением существа, которому мог бы доверить все свои самые сокровенные мысли и открыть самые потаенные уголки моей души. Да и кто смог бы дать мне совет, даже если бы я решился попросить такого совета, презрев условности, сковывающие каждого благовоспитанного англичанина (коим я, без сомнения, являюсь). Меня переполняют чувства совершенно противоположного характера. Весь мой предыдущий опыт, который служил мне опорой в самых различных и непредвиденных ситуациях, сейчас оказался абсолютно бесполезным. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что потерял четкие ориентиры и уже не могу в точности определить, что есть дурно и что – добродетельно. Я чувствую, что мне еще предстоит вернуться к некоторым событиям этого дня, чтобы еще раз взвесить их и принять душой, не подвергая скрупулезному интеллектуальному анализу, как я привык поступать прежде. Но пока разум мой противится воспринять то, к чему сердце, как оказалось, давно было готово.

В дальнейшем, быть может, я смогу поведать дневнику всё, что так неотвязно томит мою душу. Сейчас же рука не слушается меня и отказывается писать. Чтобы не быть многословным, скажу лишь, что сегодня я был непозволительно резок, отчитывая моего бедного Гарри; прощение за такую отвратительную несдержанность характера можно вымолить лишь на коленях.

Наша нелепая ссора и последовавшее за ней примирение отняли у нас слишком много сил, равно как и времени. Я видел, что мой юный ассистент, хоть и крепился, но уже не был столь энергичен, как в начале нашего путешествия; я решил, что будет благоразумнее заночевать здесь, на плато, дав нам обоим возможность восстановить свои силы для предстоящего нелегкого пути через пустыню. Кроме того, я вспомнил, что болтливый француз среди множества совершенно незначительных для нас фактов упомянул, что здесь часто проходят караваны. Возможно, Провидение и на этот раз будет к нам благосклонно, и нам не придется добираться до нашей главной цели пешком, что, конечно же, было бы исключительно благоприятно для моего спутника, так как Гарри, несмотря на свойственную юности энергию и воодушевление, все чаще выказывает признаки усталости. Виной тому является, я уверен, не отсутствие интереса к предмету нашей поездки, а неопытность в столь многотрудных предприятиях.


	4. Запись четвертая. Песчаная буря

_16 июня 1913 года_

Наконец у меня выдалась свободная минута, чтобы обратиться к своему дневнику. Прошедший день оказался еще более насыщенным и полным различного рода потрясений, чем все, что я испытал доселе. События сменялись с такой калейдоскопической быстротой, что у меня не было никакой возможности не только сделать запись, но даже и собраться с мыслями. Это отнюдь не значит, что я потерял голову и позволил Провидению нести утлую лодку своей жизни без руля и ветрил, – напротив, я прилагал все усилия, чтобы по-прежнему руководить нашим предприятием и не сбиться с намеченного курса, пусть даже и очень многое тому препятствовало.

Начну с того, что мы выступили в путь довольно поздно. Солнце уже стояло в зените; его палящие лучи жалили все живое, а пустыня простиралась перед нами, тая незримую угрозу в своем извечном безмолвии. Я не стал пенять Гарри за наше позднее пробуждение: пусть в обязанности секретаря и входило следить за неукоснительным соблюдением плана экспедиции, но, во-первых, я не настолько педантичен, как могло бы показаться тому, кто знает меня не слишком хорошо, а во-вторых, за время нашего путешествия, изобилующего всевозможными трудностями различного порядка, мой спутник стал для меня кем-то большим, нежели просто секретарь и ассистент. Тем более, судя по его хмурому виду (столь несвойственному этому милому юноше), он и сам испытывал угрызения совести, и я, проявив деликатность, не стал сыпать ему соль на рану, упрекая за столь незначительный проступок. Я лишь посоветовал Гарри сменить свой дорожный костюм на бедуинскую одежду, которую мы приобрели еще в Каире. Признаюсь, мне стоило немалого труда убедить моего юного друга предпочесть это пусть и удобное для здешнего жаркого климата, но весьма непрезентабельное одеяние элегантному костюму английского джентльмена. Стремясь личным примером подкрепить свои доводы, я первым облачился в эту просторную хламиду и обвязал голову бедуинским платком, дабы избегнуть солнечного удара, так часто настигающего неприспособленного путника-европейца в этих – я со всем основанием могу сказать – гиблых местах. Нелепость моего наряда вызвала у Гарри достаточно неординарную реакцию; я еще раз убедился, сколькими достоинствами и замечательными качествами обладает мой компаньон, в числе которых, как оказалось, есть место и великолепному чувству юмора, отличающему каждого истинного британца.

Собрав палатку, служившую нам пристанищем этой ночью, и упаковав вещи, мы покинули бесплодное каменистое плато и вступили в еще более безжизненное царство песка. Груз, к слову, оказался достаточно тяжелым; я, как мог, подбадривал Гарри, которому досталась бОльшая часть нашего снаряжения. Мой юный спутник уже изнемогал от жары и усталости, а я, к своему великому сожалению, не мог облегчить испытания, выпавшие на долю этого пытливого юноши. Поэтому невозможно описать, каково было наше ликование, когда на горизонте показался караван верблюдов.

Боясь упустить спасительный караван из виду, мы прибавили шаг, пытаясь всеми возможными для джентльменов средствами привлечь внимание караванщиков. Я неистово махал им носовым платком, но, видя тщетность моих усилий, Гарри в отчаянии скинул с плеч палатку и, размахивая руками, уподобляясь несчастному умалишенному, заключенному в Бедламе, стал подпрыгивать и кричать изо всех сил.

Наконец – о радость! – мы были замечены. От каравана отделился всадник на верблюде; он с удивительной быстротой приблизился к нам. К слову сказать, одногорбые верблюды способны развивать неимоверную для таких животных скорость; разумеется, их никоим образом нельзя сравнить с чистокровными английскими скакунами ни по стати, ни по быстроте езды, однако арабы используют своих верблюдов даже для гонок и заключают на них пари, получая от этого не меньшее удовольствие, чем какой-нибудь английский джентльмен на ипподроме в Дерби. Белый верблюд, на котором восседал стройный и гибкий юноша, своим цветом свидетельствовал о высоком положении всадника. Смуглый мальчик, возрастом, как я полагаю, чуть моложе Гарри, обратился к нам на ломаном французском. Несмотря на то, что я изучал языки (и, в частности, французский, который всегда давался мне легко), я предоставил Гарри взять на себя обязанности переводчика, отчего-то не испытывая большого желания говорить на этом языке.

Гарри коротко объяснил юноше цель нашего путешествия, естественно, соблюдая конфиденциальность в отношении наших специфических научных изысканий, которые мы должны были, по известным причинам, держать в строжайшем секрете от кого бы то ни было, а тем более, от суеверных туземцев. Юный бедуин, как оказалось, вполне сносно изъяснялся по-французски – вероятно, он, в силу своего привилегированного положения в племени, часто бывал в Каире и имел сношения с французскими колонизаторами. Пока Гарри беседовал с нашим, как я весьма надеялся, будущим проводником, я имел возможность рассмотреть молодого жителя пустыни. Это был изящный смуглый юноша с блестящими черными глазами, подведенными веществом, которое местные называют _сурьмой_. Должен заметить, что туземцы в массе своей подводят глаза этим веществом не только и не столько из эстетических соображений, сколько из соображений гигиены: глазные болезни – это бич Востока, что, впрочем, и неудивительно, учитывая антисанитарию, царящую здесь повсеместно. Надо сказать, что черная подводка нисколько не портила юношу, а даже сообщала его облику своеобразное очарование; а тонкие и удивительно правильные черты лица, гибкий стан и красивые узкие руки с длинными пальцами завершали приятное впечатление. Внимательный наблюдатель сразу бы заметил, что мальчик-бедуин, чрезвычайно гордый возложенной на него обязанностью переговорщика, всеми силами старается выглядеть старше, но едва пробившийся легкий пушок над верхней губой целиком изобличал его юный возраст. Должен признаться, дитя пустыни чрезвычайно умилило меня; я даже забыл о своей усталости, любуясь этим очаровательным творением природы.

Сейчас, вспоминая события, последовавшие за нашим знакомством с юным бедуином, я гоню от себя ужасную мысль: что, если неприятный инцидент с хозяином гостиницы, который усмотрел во мне противоестественные наклонности, был вызван не его низкой натурой, а тем, что давно таилось внутри меня и что этот пройдоха смог разглядеть на моем челе, так пророчески предвосхитив всё то, что произошло со мною после?!..

Но возвращаюсь к своему повествованию, так как чувствую необходимость поверить моему дневнику наиболее значительные события прошедшего дня. Как только к нам подошел весь караван, юноша подъехал к одному из всадников, выделяющемуся среди остальных своей благородной осанкой (если можно применить слово «благородный» в отношении этих первобытных обитателей пустыни). Юноша начал что-то горячо говорить ему, поглядывая в нашу сторону. Неожиданно предводитель племени прервал речь юноши изумленным возгласом; он что-то прокричал, обращаясь ко всему племени, и бедуины вдруг пришли в величайшее волнение. Они тревожно переговаривались между собой, воздевали ладони к небу и, что-то бормоча, поминутно сплевывали (что за варварский обычай!). В их разноголосом гаме я уловил постоянно повторяющееся сочетание – «Кара Рабад», и предположил, что так они называют древний Кузгар, цель нашего путешествия. Очевидно было, что этот город внушает суеверным дикарям неподдельный ужас; я решил, что придется прибавить плату против обычной, чтобы побудить караванщиков доставить нас к месту назначения.

Но планам моим не суждено было осуществиться: глава племени коротко приказал что-то юноше, и в следующий момент весь караван, подгоняемый криками своего предводителя, снялся с места, быстро удаляясь за горизонт и оставляя за собой облака песка и пыли.

Слова молодого дикаря вывели меня из крайнего замешательства, в которое меня повергло странное поведение бедуинов и столь внезапное исчезновение каравана. «Не ходи в Кара Рабад, сахиб, – сказал он срывающимся голосом. – Это обитель Иблиса». Я рассмеялся наивному испугу этого погрязшего в невежестве юного варвара. Юноша, которого явно оскорбил мой смех, гневно сверкнул своими прекрасными темными глазами и сказал, хмуря брови и раздувая тонкие ноздри: «Не смейся, сахиб, я говорю правду! Это место проклято. Если вы войдете в Кара Рабад, вы пробудите древнее проклятие. Отец велел мне убить вас, чтобы вы не навлекли беду на все наше племя!».

Я невольно отшатнулся, в первую очередь, разумеется, испугавшись за жизнь моего спутника – было бы непоправимой трагедией, если бы из-за какого-то нелепого варварского суеверия оборвалась жизнь такого многообещающего и одаренного юноши, как мой милый Гарри. Рука моя потянулась к палочке, но юный воин пустыни, заметив мое смятение, воскликнул: «Не бойся, сахиб! Я не стану убивать вас. Дайте мне что-нибудь ценное, что я мог бы принести моему отцу в доказательство вашей смерти».

Я был поражен, найдя благородство и великодушие (столь присущие английским джентльменам) в душе этого юного варвара. Исполненный благодарности, я был готов расцеловать его не столько за наше с Гарри чудесное спасение, сколько за его прекрасный порыв, делающий честь природе, вдохнувшей жизнь в это создание, прекрасное не только телесно, но и, как оказалось, духовно. Я был настолько растроган, что даже подумывал пригласить молодого бедуина разделить с нами трапезу (хотя обычно я против подобного мезальянса в отношениях между различными слоями общества); но наш благородный убийца вдруг заволновался, вытянулся, как струна, устремив свой взгляд вперед подобно зоркой хищной птице. И вновь, каюсь, я против своей воли залюбовался этим прекрасным существом, которое было будто бы создано для борьбы с этой жестокой пустыней, палящим солнцем и раскаленным ветром. «Надвигается песчаная буря – сказал юноша, обратив ко мне тревожный взгляд. – Надо приготовить укрытие».

Я огляделся, удивленный его тревогой: ничто вокруг не предвещало бури – даже ветер, постоянно доставлявший нам массу неудобств, задувая песок в глаза, наконец улегся; стало невыносимо тихо. Вдруг верблюд под мальчиком начал реветь и бесноваться; юный бедуин соскочил с него и проворно намотал свой платок верблюду на голову, утихомиривая его. «Скорее! – вскричал юноша. – Пока не поздно, укроемся за теми камнями!».

Мы едва успели достичь укрытия, когда на пустыню опустилась молчаливая тьма; вскоре я уже не мог разглядеть даже очертаний своих спутников. Снова поднялся ветер, куда более сильный и яростный, чем прежде; он взметал тучи песка и с силой, наотмашь, кидал их. Вдруг, к моему ужасу, поднялся горизонт – то неслась на нас песчаная буря.

«Скорее разворачивайте палатку! – кричал бедуин. – Нужно всем завернуться в нее!». Он вырвал палатку из рук окончательно потерявшего голову Гарри, кинул за камни наши вещи, привязал верблюда и, дернув нас с Гарри за руки, буквально силой заставил всех вместе завернуться в палатку и залечь за камнями. Такое обращение, быть может, и покоробило бы меня прежде, но сейчас, перед лицом опасности, я понимал, что следует забыть сословные предрассудки и покориться воле нашего нежданного спасителя.

Тесно прижавшись друг к другу, мы лежали, слушая ужасающий вой бури, который накатывал снова и снова, становясь всё громче. Казалось, по пустыне действительно мечутся кровожадные джинны, о которых суеверно твердил наш маленький бедуин, прильнув ко мне своим жарким трепещущим телом; поневоле мне пришли на ум сказки «Тысячи и одной ночи». Гарри, совсем обезумев от повергавших в ужас голосов пустыни, порывался бежать из нашего укрытия, тем самым погубив себя и нас. Я лихорадочно искал способ удержать его и хоть как-то успокоить в этом песчаном аду. Наконец я решился; сейчас, когда я воскрешаю в памяти все детали нашего чудесного спасения, моя грудь невольно начинает вздыматься, а сердце – биться сильнее. Возможно, я и преступил черту, которую не должен был преступать, и совершил то, что в иных обстоятельствах и сам первым бы осудил, но оправданием мне служит благая цель, коей я руководствовался, принимая это рискованное во всех отношениях решение. Я утешаю себя мыслью, что, не поступи я подобным образом, мы все сошли бы с ума от обрушившейся на нас стихии.

Я не знаю, как долго мы пережидали бурю: мы потеряли счет времени, помогая друг другу справиться со своими страхами, но наконец мальчик, которого я все еще крепко держал в своих объятиях, позвал вполголоса: «Сахиб, буря закончилась! Можно выходить». Втроем мы с трудом откинули палатку, засыпанную песком. Тьма рассеялась; на голубом небе не было ни облачка, солнце светило по-прежнему ослепительно. Казалось, ужас песчаной бури и всё, что мы пережили вместе, лишь приснилось нам.

Мы еще приводили в порядок свою одежду, когда юный бедуин, потянув меня за рукав, указал вперед. Я обернулся. Прямо перед нами, выплывая из марева подобно миражу, темнел величественный город древности – Кузгар, обитель алхимиков-азраилитов, многие века назад приоткрывших здесь завесу Неизведанного и сокрывших свои бесчисленные тайны в подземных лабораториях этой затерянной в песках цитадели.

\- Кара Рабад, – в благоговейном страхе прошептал бедуин.


	5. Запись пятая. Кузгар

_Кузгар, 16 июня 1913 года, вечер_

Спеша воспользоваться последними лучами заходящего солнца, я вновь обращаюсь к своему дневнику, памятуя о том, что ночь в пустыне наступает поразительно быстро, сменяя короткие сумерки непроглядной теменью, а мне еще столь многое нужно поведать. Из-за стесненных условий, в которых я вынужден вести свои записи, я с прискорбием констатирую, что мой почерк утратил присущее ему каллиграфическое изящество, а мой слог (всегда составлявший предмет моей гордости и, следует заметить, – нередко и предмет зависти некоторых моих коллег), который я раз от раза оттачивал в своих многочисленных научных эссе, потерял былую легкость. Однако я настолько тороплюсь успеть сделать эти исключительно важные записи, что убеждаю себя не обращать внимания на такие незначительные в данных обстоятельствах детали, как отточенный стиль или безупречная каллиграфия. Но, с другой стороны, разве не подобные мелкие детали и составляют в совокупности своей фундамент нашей духовной жизни? Таким образом, не украшая цветистым слогом действительность, а желая лишь как можно более деликатно, но в то же время правдиво и скрупулезно зафиксировать всё, что я должен записать, я с тяжелым сердцем позволяю себе некоторые отступления от стиля и оформления моих прежних дневников, которые, будучи опубликованы, безусловно, могли бы стать эталоном дневника английского джентльмена.

Однако, пролистывая страницы дневниковых записей, посвященных нашей кузгарской экспедиции, я ловлю себя на мысли, что некоторые аспекты моей духовной и физической жизни претерпели ряд изменений, становясь все более противоречивыми и неоднозначными. Задумываясь над этим, я нередко вопрошаю себя, не явилась ли ситуация, в которой я играл и продолжаю играть столь непривычную для меня роль, следствием того, что я избрал в попутчики мистера Г. Дж. Поттера!?.. Что было бы, если на месте этого всесторонне одаренного юноши, щедро наделенного всяческими талантами, оказался какой-нибудь ученый сухарь, рекомендованный мне Королевским Научным Химическим Обществом? И тогда в ответ на свой собственный вопрос, несмотря на известную долю замешательства, которое вызывают во мне некоторые воспоминания, связанные с моим ассистентом, я признаю, что без такой неординарной личности, как мистер Поттер, без его кипучей энергии и молодого задора, наше предприятие оказалось бы на грани фиаско. Поэтому я вновь и вновь убеждаю себя, что я не вправе винить моего верного спутника в событиях, которые пусть и потрясли меня до глубины души и перевернули всё мое сознание, но, отчасти, помогли нам пережить ужас песчаной бури. А то обстоятельство, что еще одно живое существо, столь же благородное душою, сколь и невинное в своей юности, оказалось спасенным в результате того же самого действа, тем более утверждает меня в мысли, что цель в данном случае вполне оправдывала средства.

Кстати о нашем юном бедуине: мы уже имели возможность узнать, какая возвышенная душа заключена в этом варварском – хотя и, без сомнения, прекрасном – теле (я имею в виду случай, когда он столь великодушно сохранил нам наши фактически висевшие на волоске жизни), а после песчаной бури имела место некая сцена, которая еще больше уверила меня в природном благородстве натуры этого Антиноя пустыни. Из суеверного страха не пожелав оставаться более близ Кузгара, юноша взобрался на своего верблюда и поторопился в путь, однако прежде тепло попрощался с нами; почтение, которое он выказал мне при прощании, до сих пор согревает мне душу. Юный бедуин (должно быть, по обычаю своего народа) преклонил передо мной колена, обнял мои ноги, поцеловал мне руку и возложил ее себе на голову; при этом он беспрестанно твердил слова благодарности, говоря, что он никогда еще не встречал столь почтенного господина, который оказал бы ему такие милости и был бы так благосклонен к нему. Я невольно вспомнил годы моего подвижнического труда в Хогвартсе на поприще воспитания юного поколения волшебников: сравнивая обычное поведение моих учеников с искренним порывом благодарной неиспорченной души юного туземца, я с сожалением заключил, что напрасно искал хоть малую толику благодарности в этих маленьких бездушных созданиях, расточая перед ними всё богатство своей натуры и пытаясь вложить в своих учеников тот чудесный огонь, который горит во мне самом. Разумеется, адресуя эти горькие слова упрека ученикам прославленного Хогвартса, я никоим образом не имею в виду мистера Поттера, который даже в нежном возрасте всегда радовал меня тем искренним энтузиазмом, которым он встречал все мои педагогические начинания. Помнится, мне стоило больших усилий не выделять его среди учеников, дабы не вызвать досужие толки. Воскрешая в памяти благословенные годы ученичества юного Гарри, я вспоминаю, каким прелестным созданием был мой дорогой спутник, как к лицу ему была форма Гриффиндора и каким живым огнем зажигались его зеленые глаза, когда я удостаивал его своей похвалы. Неудивительно, что мистер Поттер вырос весьма привлекательным молодым человеком; вот и сейчас, глядя на моего милого Гарри, распаковывающего наш багаж, я не могу не залюбоваться его стройной фигурой в бедуинском одеянии, в котором он, к слову, мог бы составить конкуренцию любому прекрасному бедуинскому юноше.

Однако я увлекся, описывая моих юных спутников, пусть даже и достойных описания куда более поэтичного, чем сухая запись в дневнике, забыв, что должен сказать несколько слов о собственно цели нашей экспедиции. Признаться, я был крайне удивлен, когда легендарный город азраилитов, поиски которого, как я предполагал, могли занять дни и даже недели блужданий по пустыне, вдруг возник перед нами, словно дворец джиннов из сказок «Тысячи и одной ночи». Я решил, что наш прелестный бедуин принес нам удачу, и Провидение посылает мне знак, что всё наше предприятие ожидает успех. Наскоро простившись с прекрасным юношей, мы с Гарри, воодушевленные предвкушением замечательных открытий, вступили в таинственный Кузгар.

Я опущу здесь описание этой древней цитадели магов-азраилитов (которое, несомненно, представляет исключительный этнографический и археологический интерес), так как уже смеркается, а я спешу описать нечто странное и даже пугающе необъяснимое. Едва мы вошли, пройдя меж приземистых каменных колонн, на которых прежде, должно быть, держались ворота крепости, мы почти физически ощутили гнетущую тишину. Вопреки всякой логике нам показалось, что она разливается повсюду, подобно недоступному для человеческого уха звуку, проникая в сознание, смущая и порабощая его. Ощутив странное волнение, мы не стали осматривать развалины, окружающие нас, однако не могли не заметить, что они расположены согласно некоему строгому плану, словно бы повторяя один и тот же неведомый узор. Не сговариваясь, а побуждаемые лишь неясным влечением, мы с Гарри двинулись вглубь города, с каждым шагом чувствуя усиливавшуюся тревогу.

Во всё время нашего недолгого пути некая сила заставляла нас хранить молчание; мы с Гарри не обменялись ни единым словом, пока шли занесенными песком улочками, оставляя позади себя полуобрушившиеся строения с зияющими чернотой провалами дверных проемов. Ни одно окно не выходило на улицу, что не должно было меня удивить, так как я уже имел возможность познакомиться с особенностями древней восточной архитектуры, при которой окна выходят лишь во внутренний двор; однако слепые строения без единого окна отчего-то производили на меня весьма неприятное впечатление.

Мой юный компаньон, по-видимому, испытывал те же чувства: Гарри жался ко мне с таким трогательным волнением, что вызвал во мне ответный порыв души, и я ободряюще обнял его. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоить бедного мальчика; наконец, почувствовав, что ритм его сердца выровнялся, я взял его за руку и увлек за собой, продолжая наш путь.

Внезапно развалины будто расступились перед нами. Мы оказались на открытом пространстве: теперь я видел, что причудливый узор улочек концентрировался вокруг этой площади. В центре ее возвышался черный полированный обелиск, странно чуждый всему, что когда-либо создавалось человеческими руками; нас поразил его мрачный облик, однако то, что мы увидели вокруг, потрясло нас до глубины души. Даже сейчас, находясь в палатке, я с содроганием восстанавливаю в памяти эту ужасную картину, которую, должно быть, мне не суждено забыть до самой смерти. Рука моя дрожит, когда я пытаюсь описать то, что описать невозможно; о, как бы я хотел стереть из своей памяти эти леденящие душу подробности! Однако холодный разум исследователя заставляет меня собраться с силами и продолжить свой рассказ.

Вокруг обелиска, застыв в самых неестественных и даже гротескных позах, лежали обезображенные проказой человеческие тела; лица этих несчастных искажал столь невыразимый ужас, что при одном взгляде на них я понял, что всех их убил их собственный страх. Я не могу сказать в точности, сколько времени мы стояли, оцепенев, глядя на эту зловещую картину, но вдруг что-то изменилось в самом воздухе древних развалин. Мы почувствовали, что освободились от гнетущей тишины, владевшей нами прежде, – теперь будто бы ничто не держало нас в этом мрачном месте; как по команде, мы устремились прочь, все ускоряя шаг, и окончательно пришли в себя лишь в нашем лагере за пределами столь негостеприимного города.

Теперь, в свете лампы заканчивая свою сегодняшнюю запись, я уже в который раз мысленно благодарю моего дальновидного ассистента за то, что он настоял на своем, несмотря на мое горячее желание немедленно приступить к исследованию Кузгара. Боюсь, я весьма категорично (и, к стыду своему, даже нелицеприятно, в чем позже я глубоко раскаялся) возражал ему, но все же, к счастью, в результате жаркой дискуссии уступил его юношескому напору и согласился разбить лагерь вдали от черных кузгарских стен. И сейчас, находясь в безопасности в нашей палатке и имея возможность детально обдумать нашу вылазку в цитадель, я размышляю, что же произошло с прокаженными и почему они оказались совершенно не в том месте, где им следовало быть. Возможно, египетское правительство оказалось ничуть не лучше нашего Парламента (который давно уже погряз в отвратительных пороках вместо того, чтобы отвечать высоким идеалам британского общества) и, присвоив себе деньги, выделенные благотворителями на строительство лепрозория, попросту бросило прокаженных умирать в пустыне. Должно быть, та же сила, что привела нас к черному обелиску, привлекла в Кузгар и этих несчастных. Однако все мои умозаключения нисколько не объясняют мне, что заставило прокаженных испытать ужас, ставший для них смертельным. Я не мог не вспомнить хроники, которые изучал, подготавливая экспедицию: еще тогда, сопоставив даты, я обратил внимание, что всяческие упоминания о тайном обществе алхимиков-азраилитов прекращаются вскоре после основания Кузгара. Мне думается, что эти две загадки – гибель несчастных прокаженных и бесследное исчезновение азраилитов со страниц Истории – каким-то образом связаны между собой. Что-то подсказывает мне, что разгадка таится в черном обелиске, который, как мне кажется, появился в пустыне намного раньше, чем азраилиты возвели свой город; само расположение стен и улиц Кузгара навело меня на мысль о том, что обелиск будто бы диктовал строителям свою волю. Теперь я уверен, что и лабораторию следует искать у подножия черного обелиска; завтра, экипировавшись лучше, чем сегодня, мы вновь отправимся в черный город, несмотря на рискованность нашего предприятия, ибо не в правилах английских джентльменов отступать перед опасностью, независимо от того, откуда эта опасность исходит.

На этом я должен закончить свое сбивчивое повествование, так как мой юный мужественный друг торопит меня поскорее лечь в постель, а я не смею ему отказывать, так как завтра с рассветом нам выступать, и кто знает, что ожидает нас на тернистом пути первопроходцев-исследователей.


	6. Запись шестая. Гарри

Не знаю, какое сегодня число. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Использую эту тетрадь, чтобы написать об ужасном несчастии, постигшем нас. Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, и профессор Северус Тобиас Снейп предприняли экспедицию в поисках затерянного города Кузгар. Утром 17 июня 1913 года мы предприняли повторную вылазку, надеясь отыскать лабораторию у подножия черного обелиска, который мы обнаружили в самом центре цитадели накануне. Еще вчера мы почувствовали неладное; странное чувство, смесь необъяснимой тревоги и в то же время влечения, привело нас к обелиску, вокруг которого лежали трупы прокаженных. То же самое чувство мы испытали и при повторной вылазке, только на этот раз оно было намного сильнее; теперь я понимаю, что случилось с теми людьми. Я и профессор Снейп посредством магии попытались открыть люк, находившийся у подножия обелиска, однако эта попытка привела к ужасной катастрофе. Сразу после того, как профессор произнес заклинание, ТИШИНА УСИЛИЛАСЬ. Обезумев от беспричинного ужаса, мы бросились бежать прочь из этого проклятого места, но тишина настигала нас, проникала в мозг, сводила с ума. Она отражалась от стен домов, текла по улицам, накрывала нас с головой и закручивала в воронке. Вскоре я уже не мог идти. Я упал, а когда поднялся, то пошел обратно к обелиску, понимая, что иду навстречу своей гибели. Какая-то сила, которой я не мог противостоять, порабощала мою волю. Боль от ТИШИНЫ стала невыносимой, и я готов был умереть, лишь бы она прекратилась. Я снова упал и пополз в сторону обелиска. Северус подхватил меня, приказал закрыть уши ладонями. Я не помню, как он вынес меня из города; помню только, что я изо всех сил прижимал ладони к своим ушам.

Очнулся я в нескольких шагах от палатки. Рядом лежал профессор; он был без сознания. Я пытался привести его в чувство, но безрезультатно. Тогда я дотащил его до палатки, устроил как можно удобнее, оставил рядом запас еды и воды и поспешил на плато, надеясь, что успею к прибытию аэроплана и смогу привести помощь из Каира.

Аэроплана всё нет. Надеюсь, я не опоздал. Чувствую, что силы меня покидают. Недолгий переход через пустыню окончательно меня доконал. Солнце палит нещадно. У меня нет ни капли воды и негде укрыться.

Кажется, я потерял сознание. Не знаю, сколько времени я так пролежал. Я уже теряю надежду, что аэроплан прилетит. Неужели каналья-француз нас обманул!

Пролистал тетрадь; оказалось, это дневник профессора. Как жаль, что о многом я узнал только перед лицом неизбежной гибели.

Теперь я уже уверен, что никто не прилетит за мной. Я погиб. Я пишу в этом дневнике, зная, что никто и никогда не прочтет его. То, что я не могу сказать самому дорогому мне человеку, я скажу его дневнику. Одна мысль гнетет меня больше, чем ожидание скорой смерти. Сейчас мне мерзко вспоминать об этом, но еще в Хогвартсе я задумал совратить своего профессора. Слухи о готовящейся экспедиции я воспринял как сигнал к действию. Захваченный своими низменными планами, я даже не потрудился собрать все документы, относящиеся к Кузгару и всему, что с ним связано, хотя это входило в мои обязанности ассистента; меня даже не насторожило то, в какой странной спешке Малфой выдворил нас из Англии. Уверен, он утаил информацию о смертельной опасности, поджидающей нас в Кузгаре, и намеренно отправил профессора на смерть, чтобы вместе с Северусом исчезли и тайны, которые могли бы уничтожить Малфоя и его приспешников. Как я мог быть так слеп!

На протяжении всего путешествия я думал не об успехе нашей экспедиции, а лишь о собственных плотских наслаждениях. Еще на корабле я принялся безудержно флиртовать с профессором, пользуясь его искренним расположением ко мне. Наконец, в гостинице, опоив Северуса, я обманом заставил его овладеть мной, а после намеренно вызвал его ревность, заигрывая с французом, спровоцировал ссору и в качестве примирения заставил овладеть мною вторично. А ведь уже тогда я мог догадаться, что профессор любит меня всей своей благородной душой! Я же, понуждаемый бесом сладострастия, захотел большего: во время полета, воспользовавшись тем, что мне пришлось сидеть у профессора на коленях, я старался вызвать его возбуждение, бесстыдно прижимаясь к нему. На плато же я вновь изобразил увлечение французским авиатором, что повлекло за собой бурную ссору; притворяясь глубоко обиженным, я принудил моего бедного доверчивого Северуса на коленях удовлетворять мою похоть. Даже удар стихии я использовал в угоду своему извращенному плану: уязвленный мимолетным вниманием, которое Северус оказал юноше-бедуину, во время песчаной бури я коварными уловками цинично использовал его для удовлетворения моего всё разжигающегося сладострастия, а затем настоял на том, чтобы Северус отдался и бедуину. Происходящее настолько распалило меня, что Северусу пришлось еще несколько раз исполнить мои самые извращенные желания. Осмелев, я уже не стеснялся и даже не искал повода для физической близости, и перед нашей второй вылазкой в Кузгар просто набросился на Северуса, всю ночь овладевая им так, как только подсказывала мне моя изощренная фантазия.

Сейчас я даже не жалею о том, что должен умереть: я всецело заслужил сгинуть на этом каменистом плато посреди пустыни. Я пренебрег любовью такого прекрасного человека; в погоне за удовлетворением собственной похоти я отверг его чистую благородную душу, и только сейчас понимаю, что всё это время я лгал, убеждая самого себя в том, что меня влечет к Северусу только плотская страсть. Но перед лицом смерти я честен с самим собой: я влюбился в профессора Снейпа еще в Хогвартсе, любил его всегда и люблю сейчас. Я погубил нас обоих. Помощь не придет, я погибну в полном одиночестве, не в силах даже вернуться к своему возлюбленному и умереть вместе с ним, держа его в объятиях.


	7. Записка Г.Г.

_Дорогой друг,_

пишу тебе в надежде, что ты сможешь правильно распорядиться этим дневником и помочь нашему бедному Гарри. Не называю тебя по имени, так как опасаюсь, что в случае, если мое письмо перехватят, я подвергну тебя опасности. Как ты знаешь, Гарри вернулся из экспедиции в плачевном состоянии и сейчас находится в госпитале св.Мунго. Я стараюсь проведывать его как можно чаще. Боюсь, рассудок нашего друга помутился, и, возможно, он уже никогда не расскажет нам, что произошло с ним в пустыне и жив ли профессор Снейп. В его вещах я и нашла дневник, который высылаю тебе с этим письмом; бегло ознакомившись с записями, бОльшая часть которых сделана рукой профессора, я окончательно убедилась в том, что дневник этот необходимо скрыть от посторонних глаз, а в особенности – от Люциуса Малфоя, который, как я подозреваю, сыграл во всей этой истории некую зловещую роль. Должна предупредить, что дневник изобилует интимными подробностями личной жизни Гарри и профессора Снейпа; надеюсь, ты отнесешься к ним со снисхождением и сможешь отыскать между строк факты, которые прольют свет на многие загадки. Возможно, еще не всё потеряно, и нам удастся предотвратить ужасную трагедию (всей душой надеюсь, что профессор еще жив). Держи меня в курсе дела; ты знаешь, как меня найти. Искренне твоя,

Г.Г.

P.S. Только что палату Гарри под предлогом заботы о его здоровье посетил Люциус Малфой. Меня не могло не насторожить то, как настойчиво он интересовался, не находила ли я среди вещей Гарри каких-нибудь записей, дневников или чего-либо подобного. Естественно, я ответила ему отрицательно. Сам же Гарри, как я уже писала выше, ничего не помнит ни о дневнике, ни о своем путешествии; лишь иногда, если яркий свет или громкий звук встревожат его, он вскидывается и начинает твердить одно и то же – «Я должен спасти Северуса!» – до тех пор, пока ему не сделают инъекцию успокоительного.

P.P.S. Французский авиатор, который нашел нашего бедного Гарри, утверждает, что рядом с ним не было ни профессора Снейпа, ни снаряжения, ни палатки.


End file.
